mcgill_ev_alumnifandomcom-20200214-history
McGill EV Alumni
v 'Welcome to the McGill EV Alumni Wiki' Hello fellow EV and HEV fanatics! I've created this wiki for new EV team members to learn about the history of MHRT, MEST, and MFE. Hopefully this will prompt new newbies (or oldies) to reach out to aging members that are willing to lend a hand. Let's keep this forum about the team and leave the job postings and other shenanigans to the forum. This Alumni association will hopefully help us to keep in touch a little better in the future. Please feel free to edit the descriptions and add more info. Cheers!! Romain 'McGill Racing Team History MHRT' The team was founded in... First members included Simon Ouellette... Racecars Five iterations of the racecar were built between 2006 and 2012 MHRT 1.0 2006-2008 The First MHRT was built off of an old FSAE chassis that the MHRT Team bought from McGill FSAE. The powertrain was modified to fit two PMG 132 electric motors with dual Alltrax DC motor controllers and dual CVT transmissions. The battery pack was comprised of millitary grade 3.5V lithium ion battery cells to make a 72V pack and the generator was an EX21 coupled to an ME0709 electric motor. The car was invited to a demonstration with the university of darthmouth in 2006 after which a competition was created in which the car placed first overall in the first two years of the FSAE Formula Hybrid competition in Loudon New Hampshire (2007 & 2008 competitions). MHRT 2.0 2008-2009 In 2008 the rules forced all teams to have chassis that were built within the last 3 years. Therefore the MHRT team had to rebuild a new chassis from scratch. The first iteration kept the same powertrain as MHRT 1.0 with slight modifications to the generator set. An intelligent control/data acquisition system was added, the National Instrument CRIO which allowed the car to do several things including torque vectoring. The car placed 4th overall in the 2009 Formula Hybrid competition after struggling with issues with the generator system. The car was modified in 2009 for the 2010 competition receiving a new body, a modified generator as well as new AC motors & controls. A lot of weight was also dropped from the vehicle by removing the CVT transmission system and using a direct gear and sprocket system instead. The car placed 8th overall at the 2010 competition, once again due to issues with the generator set. MHRT 2.5 2009-2010 MHRT 3.0 2010-2011 Blurb MHRT 3.5 2011-2012 Blurb Previous members Electric Snowmobile History MEST The First version of the electric snowmobile was a result of a mecheng project in 2005? ... It was called Wendigo after the evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada/Manitoba Snowmobiles Ten Prototypes of the electric/ snowmobiles have been built since 2005 making this project the oldest of all McGill EV ventures. Wendigo 2005 Blurb Wendigo 2006 Blurb Wendigo 2007 Blurb Wendigo 2008 Blurb Wendigo 2009 Blurb Wendigo 2010 Blurb Wendigo 2011 Blurb Wendigo 2012 Blurb Wendigo 2013 Blurb Wendigo 2014 Blurb Snowmobile 20-- Was a mecheng done by Jeff Turner in 20--... more info to come. Previous members 'McGill Formula Electric History MFE' Born from the technology inherited from MHRT, MFE is McGill's first full electric racecar and the most recent of the three McGill EV family. The first iteration was designed in collaboration with MRT, after attempting to merge both teams 2012-2014. In the end, the teams parted ways and which is when the umbrella of McGill EV was born. Electric Racecars Currently the main effort of McGill EV. Three cars have been built so far. MFE 1.0 2012-2014 Blurb MFE 2.0 2014-2015 Blurb MFE 2.5 2015-2016 Blurb MFE 3.0 2016-2017 Blurb Previous members Category:Browse